You're jealous ?
by Zaran Heart
Summary: Kurt vient de se rendre compte qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir Finn. Il aime Rachel. Mais pendant son errance pour essayer d'oublier cette histoire, il voit Puck, et la conversation qu'ils auront pourra peut-être changer leur relation. OS court.


Un texte que je voulais écrire depuis un moment. Je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfait, mais je pense qu'il n'est pas trop mal. Alors voilà, c'est cette scène qui, selon moi, aurait pu rendre "Purt" canon. Je crois avoir raté la fin... Je crois avoir raté le texte, parce qu'il sonnait mieux dans ma tête, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez au moins ce petit OS. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Kurt errait dans les couloirs de McKinley, pratiquement vides, à cette heure-ci. Ses yeux sans expression fixaient le sol, tandis qu'il avançait sans aucun but précis, l'âme en peine. Il avait essayé de ne pas se laisser abattre par ce qui lui arrivait, mais il n'avait juste pas envie de faire semblant pour le moment. Il n'avait d'ailleurs trouvé rien de mieux à faire que de marcher longuement à travers le lycée où de nombreuses histoires se déroulaient en secret. Personne ne le remarqua, ni lui, ni son air triste et désespéré. Qui aurait pu le remarquer ? Il était aussi invisible que les autres élèves du Glee Club. Il se savait supérieur aux autres, mais à quoi bon être supérieur si l'on ne suscite pas l'attention ? Et qu'en avait-il à faire de l'attention des autres ? Il ne pensait qu'à capter l'attention d'un seul être, un seul garçon dans le monde entier, Finn.<p>

Il venait de discuter avec Rachel, ou plutôt de se disputer avec cette pimbêche qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de plonger son nez dans les affaires de tout le monde. Il ne prenait en général jamais compte de ce qu'elle pouvait dire, car après tout, quel intérêt ? Elle ne savait même pas s'habiller, alors pourquoi écouter ses arguments ? Elle savait chanter, la belle excuse. Ses remarques ne faisaient que dissoudre le club un peu plus à chaque fois, et ses caprices de diva n'arrangeaient rien. Il ne l'écoutait pas. Mais elle avait réussi à le blesser. Peut-être parce qu'elle mettait le doigt sur un point sensible, ou peut-être parce qu'elle lui révélait ce qui n'était que la vérité : Il n'aurait jamais Finn. Il était amoureux de lui, à tel point qu'il ne savait même plus comment faire pour se contenir de sourire dès qu'il le voyait, ou bien dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Mais la remarque de Rachel avait brisé son cœur. Oui, Kurt était un garçon, et Finn n'aimait pas les garçons. Il ne crachait pas sur sa sexualité, loin de là, mais quelques fois, c'était tout simplement trop dur pour lui. Parfois il espérait juste qu'il deviendrait hétérosexuel par magie et qu'il arrêterait d'aimer des garçons qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Mais cela ne durait jamais. Kurt était réaliste, mais sa confiance en lui s'arrêtait dès que l'on pointait ses histoires amoureuses. Ce n'était que des stars, ou bien des lycéens révulsés par l'idée même d'embrasser une personne du même sexe. Il savait que c'était son fardeau, de résister à cette pression que le monde lui avait mise sur les épaules, mais c'était douloureux. Aimer, et ne pas être aimé en retour, comme dans les romans qu'il lisait pour noyer sa peine, comme dans les chansons qu'il chantait pour exprimer sa tristesse. La vie n'était pas pour lui qu'amour et désespoir, c'était bien plus que cela, mais qui n'eut jamais rêvé d'une belle histoire ? Avant Finn, Kurt aurait pu le dire, mais cela semblait impensable désormais.

Après avoir marché dans les couloirs, Kurt sortit du lycée, se dirigeant vers le terrain de football, toujours sans aucun but. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait être seul, ou bien accompagné, il ne savait pas s'il voulait parler ou bien écouter les histoires de quelqu'un d'autre pour oublier un petit peu les siennes. Levant la tête vers le ciel, il soupira en voyant le ciel brumeux, ce qui ne le rendait que plus mélancolique. Essayant de trouver un but, il regarda autour de lui, comme étonné de découvrir le monde. Peut-être parce qu'il ne se rendait compte que maintenant de l'existence d'un espace sous les gradins du terrain. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus, ce fut sans doute la présence d'un seul garçon assis sur un banc placé sûrement sans autorisation par les joueurs de football. Il fixa longuement la personne, essayant de la reconnaître parmi ses nombreux détracteurs, mais tout ce qu'il reconnut, ce fut une crête sauvage sur un crâne rasé. Puckerman. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il se moquait de lui depuis plusieurs années maintenant, l'avait jeté dans les bennes de l'école un nombre incalculable de fois accompagnés des babouins qu'étaient ses « amis ». Même amis qui le ridiculisaient tout autant maintenant qu'il était au Glee Club. Il avait changé, mais c'était toujours un être qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Pas autant que Rachel, mais il n'appréciait pas son comportement avec les filles, son relâchement scolaire, ce sourire confiant qu'il prenait dans toutes les positions, aussi délicates soient-elles. Il n'aimait pas son manque de culture, son peu d'implication dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Il ne l'aimait pas.

Pourtant, il était là, assis tout seul, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Kurt hésita, se mordit la langue. Il pouvait bien aller le voir, avec un peu de chance, il serait peut-être moins débile qu'en présence d'autres personnes. Intrigué, il s'avança donc, se retrouvant rapidement dans le champ de vision du jeune homme qui le regarda un instant, avant de replonger dans ses pensées, l'ignorant complètement. Kurt n'était à vrai dire pas étonné de cette réaction, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Puckerman réagisse.

« Je peux te parler ? » annonça-t-il finalement, après quelques secondes de silence entre les deux garçons. L'autre ne le regarda pas plus.

« C'est ton droit » fit Puck d'un air désintéressé. « Tant qu'à la fin, j'ai pas un vagin qui me pousse. »

Kurt ne sut pas exactement pourquoi, mais la remarque du garçon le fit sourire et il se permit de s'asseoir à un bon mètre de distance de lui, sur le même banc. Il soupira puis dit simplement « C'est à propos de Finn. »

A ce moment-là, Puck leva la tête avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage. « Quoi, il t'a quitté ? » le railla-t-il, mais visiblement pas très fier de sa blague.

Kurt se frotta les mains, les lèvres serrées en essayant de refouler les larmes qu'il sentait monter doucement vers ses yeux. « Si seulement ce n'était que ça » soupira-t-il, son ton sarcastique plus acerbe qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Quoi, vous étiez vraiment ensemble ? Pas cool pour mini-Barbra » dit Puck, tournant la tête vers Kurt qui le regarda sans savoir quoi répondre, pensant vraiment qu'il était stupide. « C'était ironique » reprit-il.

« Tu comptes me lancer dans la benne, _encore_, si je te parle d'une chose qu'on appelle sentiment ? » continua Kurt, de son ton sec, « ou bien tu vas partir sans avoir écouté une seule de mes paroles ? »

« Et si au lieu de te plaindre, tu y allais ? J'étais là pour être seul, alors parle, plus vite ça sera fait, plus vite tu pourras arrêter de pleurer. Ok ? » Dit Puck d'un ton agacé. Mais l'on voyait bien à son air qu'il avait tout de même envie de l'écouter, ou du moins de paraître sympathique.

Kurt se tut un instant, dévisageant le jeune homme qui le regardait avec un air moins agressif qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Détournant le regard, il passa une main sur ses yeux humides, et il entendit Puck lui dire de ne pas pleurer, que ça ne servait à rien. « Je ne peux rien y faire. Je… J'aime Finn. Mais je ne pourrai jamais, jamais être avec lui. »

Puck laissa échapper un rire. Un rire qui vexa Kurt, qui le fusilla du regard. « Finn hein… Toujours et encore Finn. »

« Oui… » fit Kurt, se repliant sur lui-même, ramenant ses genoux contre son menton. Puck le regarda avec un air exaspéré, comme énervé de voir la réaction de Kurt. Il pouvait s'imposer quand il s'agissait d'une chanson, mais dès qu'il fallait passer aux sentiments amoureux, là, Kurt n'était plus rien, visiblement. C'était perturbant, il ne le voyait jamais comme ça. Il le voyait condescendant, orgueilleux et médisant, mais cet amour pour Finn le rendait minable.

« Rachel, toi… Quinn. Vous êtes tous à ses pieds, ça me dégoûte » cracha Puck, ne se souciant pas de la réaction de Kurt qui tourna la tête vers lui avec un petit sourire triste.

« Jaloux ? » lui demanda-t-il, alors que Puck oscillait entre le rougissement de honte et de colère. « Non, juste énervé. Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Hummel. »

Cette remarque fit sourire davantage Kurt, qui ne sut pourquoi il trouva quelque chose de mignon dans la réaction jalouse et défensive de Puck, ou plutôt de Noah. Rachel avait l'habitude de l'appeler par son prénom, et cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Sûrement parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux juifs, ou quelque chose dans cet esprit. Et s'il se cachait derrière une apparence de « Puck », il semblait à Kurt qu'il voyait un petit bout de « Noah » grâce à cette jalousie.

« Il n'y a pas de honte à être jaloux, tu sais, les filles aiment ça en géné- » « J'ai dit que je n'étais pas jaloux ! » grogna Puck, la voix plus élevée, mais bizarrement plus tremblante. Il ne regardait même pas Kurt à cet instant, mais fixait le haut de sa veste, peut-être par peur de laisser ses yeux révéler la vérité.

« Mais ça me les brise que Finn, cet abruti, puisse sortir avec toutes les filles que je- qu'il veut » se rattrapa le jeune homme, les poings serrés sur une des lattes du banc. Kurt le remarqua, se pinçant les lèvres, partagé entre la colère du fait que Puck ait insulté Finn et sa compassion pour lui d'être seul malgré son charme, avant de reprendre à son tour, « Les filles préfèrent un garçon stable, pas celui qui urine dans une friteuse… Oui, Quinn me l'a dit », avoua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel au rire nerveux de Puck, « C'était assez cool à faire. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que c'est cool qu'on t'appréciera davantage. Tu devrais faire ce que tu as envie de faire, pas ce que tu penses être obligé de faire… Tu comprends ? »

La question de Kurt intrigua Puck qui se retourna vers lui, l'air étonné, soulevant de son air caractéristique son sourcil plus haut. « C'est quoi ? Une séance de thérapie ? Je croyais qu'on était là pour t'entendre pleurnicher sur le fait que Finn ne rejoindra jamais l'équipe « _Gay Explosion_ ». Je fais déjà ce que je veux, je suis sauvage et personne ne peut dire le contraire. »

« Si, moi » lui répondit simplement Kurt, ce qui attira vers lui un regard choqué et énervé de Puck qui serra les dents à la réaction si étonnante du garçon qui ne se laissa pas faire par son regard pourtant terrifiant. C'était ce Kurt-là qu'il connaissait, pas le ramassis qu'il avait à côté de lui cinq minutes plus tôt. « Je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant, mais tu es préoccupé par ce qui t'entoure, n'est-ce pas Puck ? » demanda Kurt, penchant la tête sur le côté, un petit sourire confiant sur le visage.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Puck, qui tenta par tous les moyens de trouver une fausse excuse, quelque chose pour ne pas laisser à Kurt le plaisir d'avoir raison. En tout cas, c'était ce que celui-ci pensait.

« Si ça te plait de le croire, je t'en empêche pas. Je t'empêche de rien faire, tu peux même t'imaginer avec moi, je m'en tape complètement » cracha-t-il de nouveau, ne regardant pas plus Kurt qu'avant, commençant à être de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« C'est toi qui as eu l'idée en premier, pas moi » fit Kurt en souriant d'un air confiant, énervant Puck qui se releva, faisant face au garçon dans une position offensive, les poings serrés et le visage crispé dans la colère, « T'insinues quoi là ? »

Kurt serra la latte du banc derrière lui, essayant de trouver ses mots, ne sachant quoi répondre à cette accusation qui n'était pas tout à fait infondée. Certes, il n'avait jamais rien imaginé avec Puck, mais il voulait simplement faire une blague au garçon, qui ne le prit pas si bien que cela. C'était sans doute une attaque à sa virilité, et bien que cela désolât Kurt, il comprit la raison de son énervement. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'excuser que Puck sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Un vieux téléphone, qui fit grimacer Kurt à sa vue. Il pensait que plus personne au monde n'utilisait ces horreurs ressemblant à des frigidaires, mais visiblement, Puck en avait un. Pouvait-il au moins prendre des photos ? Il en doutait fortement. A l'expression du visage du jeune homme qui s'était radouci, il se tenta à reprendre la conversation, timidement.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il, alors que Puck le regarda comme s'il venait juste de se rendre compte de sa présence. « Ma sœur. Elle s'est battue et elle me dit qu'elle a gagné » annonça-t-il, ayant du mal à retenir son sourire, alors qu'il appuyait lourdement sur les touches du téléphone pour lui répondre. Il s'installa de nouveau à côté de Kurt, ayant presque oublié ce dont ils parlaient.

« Ca te fait plaisir qu'elle se soit battue ? Ce n'est pas… Enfin, elle doit être punie, non ? » Questionna Kurt, un peu dérouté par le changement brusque de comportement de Puck, qui tourna la tête vers lui en remettant son téléphone, son horrible téléphone, sans sa poche, son geste suivi par le regard épouvanté de Kurt. « C'est un monde cruel, faut se battre pour pas se laisser écraser. Tu connais ça, hein ? » Fit Puck en donnant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de Kurt, qui toucha l'endroit où il l'avait touché.

« La violence n'est pas la solution à tout… C'est le seul moyen que tu as trouvé pour te protéger ? » Cette remarque fit perdre à Puck son sourire d'un seul coup, et d'un rapide coup de langue sur ses lèvres, il se réinstalla normalement, fixant le terrain de foot devant eux, essayant d'ignorer Kurt, mais lui répondant tout de même.

« Je ne peux pas être toujours derrière ma sœur. Il faut que je lui montre un bon moyen de se défendre, sinon elle se fera écraser, comme-… Enfin, comme les gamins de nos jours, je suppose » se justifia Puck, fixant le sol d'un air presque triste. Ses poings étaient serrés, et Kurt se doutait de quelque chose. Il inspira un coup et tenta son approche. Il n'avait rien à perdre, « Ca a été dur pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Puck ferma les yeux un instant, se mordant la lèvre basse, se redressant pour coller son dos contre les lattes du banc. « J'avais personne, moi. J'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste. Ca a fonctionné, regarde. Joueur de foot, mec à nanas, bad boy déclaré et un des plus populaires du lycée… »

« Un des plus seuls aussi. » déclara Kurt d'une voix neutre. Et si Puck commençait à rire de sa vantardise, son visage s'assombrit à la remarque du garçon. Le pincement qui le prit au cœur fut tellement fort que Kurt eut l'impression de le sentir lui aussi.

Oui, il avait raison. Malgré les nombreuses femmes avec qui il couchait, malgré les applaudissements qu'il recevait sur le terrain, malgré la terreur qu'il dégageait dans les couloirs de McKinley… Noah Puckerman était seul. Il n'avait aucune valeur pour personne. Il aurait pu disparaître du lycée sans que personne ne le regrette. Finn ? Il l'oublierait dans les bras de Rachel ou Quinn. Elles ? Rachel ne pensait qu'à sa carrière, et le seul souvenir qu'il laisserait, ça serait la haine de Quinn quant à l'enfant qu'elle portait de son inconscience. Santana ? Se souvenait-elle même de son prénom après qu'ils aient couchés ensemble ? Non, personne. Serrant les dents, Puck soupira en seule réponse à Kurt, qui se tourna vers lui, quelque chose dans les yeux entre l'inquiétude et la compassion.

« Pourquoi tu ne montres pas cette image de toi ? Tu serais bien mieux perçu… » Avoua-t-il, comme s'il disait clairement qu'il appréciait déjà plus le garçon grâce à ces quelques minutes en sa compagnie.

« C'est comme ça, Hummel, c'est la vie. » S'agaça-t-il, alors que Kurt revenait déjà à la charge, « Non, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu fasses ça… »

Tapotant le sol de la pointe de sa basket, Puck commença à regarder autour de lui, essayant de ne pas trop s'énerver, alors que c'était juste la vérité qui le blessait. « Je ne veux pas être un loser, ok ? C'est ma revanche. »

Aussitôt eut-il avoué cette phrase, il la regretta. Il s'insulta en se demandant pourquoi il avouait tout cela à Kurt alors qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, et que sa langue était difficilement contrôlable, surtout à cause de sa sexualité.

« Ta revanche ? Sur quoi ? » Demanda ce dernier. « Sur rien. Laisse tomber. » Fit-il pour clore le sujet, mais le silence de Kurt était encore plus pesant que ses questions plus indiscrètes les unes que les autres. Et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi c'était à lui qu'il en parlait.

D'une voix agacée, mais surtout perturbée, Puck reprit la parole, « Mon père était un connard qui nous a abandonnés ma mère, ma sœur et moi. Je ne veux pas devenir un loser comme lui. Mais… » Il se stoppa.

Le cœur de Kurt rata un battement lorsqu'il crut voir les yeux de Puck briller. Allait-il pleurer ? Non… Puck ne pouvait pas pleurer, ce n'était pas possible ! Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas le voir pleurer, mais il n'en revenait pas. Il ne savait pas que le jeune homme pouvait réagir d'une telle façon, particulièrement en sa présence. Mais avant que Kurt ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Puck avait balayé les larmes et reprenait d'une voix plus colérique.

« Mais tout le monde s'en tape de ça. Personne ne s'intéresse à moi, parce que je ne suis qu'un briseur de cœurs, pas vrai ? » Finit-il sous un ton sarcastique, avant de se lever, ne regardant même pas en arrière.

Kurt le vit juste s'éloigner, et sans qu'il ne sache, et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était déjà derrière lui, son poignet entre ses doigts délicats. Puck se stoppa immédiatement dans son mouvement, forçant Kurt à se cogner contre son dos. Il se retourna et le regarda de haut. Kurt était petit, comparé à lui. Il était plus jeune que lui, plus inexpérimenté. Et malgré la peur qu'il voyait au fond de ses yeux bleus, il se doutait que sa détermination était plus forte. Ce Kurt serra le poignet de Puck et releva les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, comme pour se prouver qu'il pouvait le faire.

« C'est faux. Tout le monde ne s'en fiche pas, tu dois le savoir. Tout le monde ne te voit pas comme un briseur de cœurs sans sentiments… Non, pas tout le monde. » Annonça-t-il, rougissant au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait et qu'il lâchait le poignet de Puck qui s'en servit pour replacer son sac de cours dans son dos.

« C'est pas parce que je t'ai raconté deux-trois trucs sur moi que ça va tout changer. Je savais que le fait que tu viennes me parler de ton stupide coup de foudre pour Finn dériverait sur une de ces conversations de filles de merde. »

Puck se retourna complètement, faisant face à Kurt, son visage assombrit par un mélange de honte et de tristesse. L'autre garçon restait silencieux, blessé, mais pas parce qu'il l'insultait de manière subtile, mais parce qu'il savait que Puck n'allait pas bien, et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant.

« Je te demande pas grand-chose, juste de n'en parler à personne. Salut Kurt. » _Kurt_. Il ne l'avait jamais appelé Kurt. Juste « Hummel », ou « homo ». Non, là c'était _Kurt_.

Avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son champ de vision, le garçon fit quelques pas et appela Puck, tandis qu'il continuait d'avancer, « Si tu veux parler, je suis là ! » Lui dit-il. Il ne reçut en réponse qu'un « Compte là-dessus » qu'il ne savait ironique ou sincère.

Mais lui, était sincère. Et c'était ridicule de se rendre compte qu'il commençait à apprécier Puck. Non, Noah. Il commençait à apprécier Noah. Peut-être trop.


End file.
